Boda
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [gaaino y varias parejas][lemon] En la boda de Shikamaru y Temari pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, siendo konoha como es y teniendo los habitantes que tiene, ¿os lo vais a perder? ¡feliz cumpleaños Tifa!


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Aquí de nuevo con otro oneshot versión cumpleaños XD bueno este va para Tifa, y para que algunas no me digáis que soy rarita o estoy enferma por escribir solo yaoi (que no se ni que responder a la gente ignorante que piensa así UU), este es un hetero, aunque claro una pareja algo extraña que no se porque leches me la ha pedido XD pero si a ella le gusta (y yo no le hago ascos a casi nada) pues aquí la tienes hijita, a ver si te gusta. Antes de empezar quería darle las gracias a Aya K, mi queridísima nee-chan evita jeje, que me dio la idea para poder hacerlo, ya que estaba tan ida que no sabía que poder escribir para juntar a estos dos, muchas gracias, que haría yo sin ti UU**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tifa! n.n**_

**BODA**

Shikamaru se miraba en el espejo, odiaba tener que llevar esa estúpida corbata, pero… era el día de su boda, además que si no lo hacía Temari cogería un berrinche, y claro lo suyos no consistían en lágrimas si no en puñetazos contra su integridad física. Ahora que lo pensaba no podía creer que hubiera cometido el mismo error fatal que su padre, casarse con la más violenta de las mujeres, pero… era tan guapa, elegante, sincera, graciosa a su modo y sobre todo fuerte, una de las cualidades que más le había llamado la atención, su potencial.

Suspiró y siguió estirándose de aquel trozo de tela que no quería terminar de acomodarse decentemente. En la puerta una rubia se apoyaba en ella, mantenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, aunque su boca intentara sonreír, no parecía para nada alegre. Su cabello estaba recogido en una larga coleta, que caía en ondulaciones por sus hombros, unos pocos mechoncitos, estos lisos, se acomodaban a su cara, dándole un aspecto angelical. Que se veía incrementado por el traje de seda blanco que portaba. Estaba agarrado a los hombros con dos broches de plata, el escote holgado caía sobre sus redondos pechos, dejando ver claramente un sostén de encaje azul preparado pomposamente para la situación. La seda se escurría por su figura moldeándola sensualmente, en el lado izquierdo paraba justo a medio muslo, dejando que la parte contraria llegara hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla. Como último complemento llevaba unas sandalias azules, que con cintas del mismo color ascendían hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, los mismos adornos llevaba en la muñeca izquierda y el brazo derecho.

**-Eres un desastre Shikamaru-,** decía mientras intentando parecer enfadada se acercaba a su compañero de equipo, **-¿para que te sirve ser tan inteligente cuando no puedes ni colocarte bien una corbata?-.**

Con dedos ligeros recogió las dos partes y comenzó a anudarla con gran maestría. Ino intentó desviar la mirada de la café que la observaba asombrado, parecía a punto de decir algo, aunque nunca llegaba a hacerlo. Ella se sonrojaba con más violencia, perdiendo un poco el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo.

**-Ino…-,** intentó decir, más nerviosa se ponía la rubia, **-Ino…-,** volvió a pronunciar, ella apretó más la corbata, **-Ino por dios… que me van a tener que enterrar sin poder casarme…-, **consiguió decir a la vez que la chica daba un salto hacia atrás al darse cuenta que lo estaba ahogando.

**-Gomen-,** pronunció avergonzada, se colocó las manos en la cara y después no pudo más que echarse a reír. Shikamaru se había vuelto a estirar de la corbata, casi deshaciendo el nudo, claramente no soportaba tener que usarla, así que… la llevaría casi desatada, aunque después se llevara un mamporro de su futura mujer, **-Shika, jaja, te has despeinado y estas todo rojo-,** lo señalaba mientras se tapaba la boca para no reírse en su cara.

**-Ya, ya…-,** se volvió hacia el espejo de a pie, y comenzó a colocarse bien la alta coleta, **-que problemáticas que son las mujeres, yo que estaba casi listo y vuelta a empezar…-,** suspiró cansado, cogiendo un peine y con pesadez volviéndolo a pasar por los pelillos sueltos que le habían caído sobre la cara.

A Ino le ardieron los ojos. Levantó un puño y amenazante se acercó al castaño.

**-¿Me estas diciendo que yo he estropeado tu peinado?-,** gruñó.

Shikamaru suspiró ¿que ganaba él enfrentándose a una mujer justo antes de su boda? mejor le seguía la corriente, después decían que no eran problemáticas.

**-No, mujer, no-,** observó que la muchacha no parecía muy convencida, así que pensó en cambiar la conversación, **-oye ¿tu no deberías estar con las mujeres? Supuestamente vosotras disfrutáis vistiendo a la novia-,** su rostro se relajó antes de continuar, **-y quién debería estar conmigo sería Chouji, pero seguro que se esta comiendo el arroz que tiene que echarnos…-,** comentó sin saber si sonreír o no pensarlo siquiera.

Ino volvió a sonreír por el comentario, pues para ella que lo había visto en la entrada zampándose algo, aunque no sabía si era el arroz, no creía que fuera eso ¿verdad? Entonces se acordó de alguien que también debería estar allí.

**-Sabes que a mí nunca me ha caído bien Temari y ya me he disculpado muchas veces por eso-,** Shikamaru cabeceó dándole a entender que no le molestaba en absoluto, **-bueno en cualquier caso ¿y Gaara? ¿no debería estar aquí?-,** la pregunta había sido formulada con un toque de interés que no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho.

**-Bueno tal como tu no aguantas a Temari, creo que Gaara no me aguanta a mí, aunque… hacía mucho tiempo que quería preguntarte algo…-,** la rubia lo miró curiosa invitándolo a seguir, **-al principio creía que en verdad no os soportabais-,** la pregunta fue cortada.

**-¿Quién no nos soportábamos? ¿Temari y yo?-,** preguntó confusa.

Nara miró hacia él techo pidiendo paciencia antes de negar con la cabeza. Siguió dándole al peine, no quería que en medio de la ceremonia se le cayera algún que otro pelillo.

**-No, mujer. Me refiero a Gaara y a ti-,** Ino sin poderlo remediar se sonrojó, aunque inmediatamente cambia su expresión por una molesta al recordarlo, **-antes únicamente os peleabais, y por supuesto, mi cuñado te ignoraba por completo sobretodo cuando empezabas a chillarle. Ahora sin embargo parece como si te buscara para picarte cosa en la que tu caes sin darte cuenta, os echáis miradas, intentando no venir a cuento preguntáis por el otro-,** la cara de la Yamanaka cada vez estaba más roja, por la furia supuestamente, **-¿de verdad que no hay nada entre vosotros?-,** preguntó Shikamaru, retirándose un poco para no ser apuñalado a sangre fría por aquella belleza.

Ino no sabía que decir, quería chillar a todo el mundo que eso era mentira ¿Cómo se iba a sentir atraída por ese antisocial y arisco de Gaara? Vale que admitía que su mirada verde a veces la dejaba helada, que algún que otro roce que habían compartido por mero descuido o casualidad le habían puesto los pelos de puta ¡pero no quería decir que estuviera interesada en ese! Finalmente negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, directa hacia la salida.

**-Por supuesto que no hay nada, lo odio, lo odio hasta el infinito ¡arg, ya me has aguado la boda!-,** balbuceaba llegando a la puerta.

**-Aguada ya la tenías, porque recuerdas que odias a Temari ¿cierto?-,** picaba mientras seguía a lo suyo. Le encantaba verla enfadada y sobre todo cuando sabía que no estaba siendo sincera consigo misma.

Ino al escuchar eso se ruborizó, le envió una mirada intimidante y con completos aires de realeza salió de allí, dejando escuchar sus zapatazos aún cuando ya iba por el pasillo.

Shikamaru sonrió, dejó el cepillo sobre la mesita que tenía a la izquierda y se apoyó en ella, quedando de frente con la ventana que había en la parte derecha de la estancia.

**-Ya puedes salir Gaara-,** el pelirrojo, con el rostro inexpresivo casi se podría decir que un poco enfadado, se bajó de la cornisa y entró a la habitación.

Quedó de frente al castaño. Su cabello rojo fuego resplandecía hermosamente, la brillantez de sus ojos aguamarina era embaucadora, su porte, ahora más alto, se veía algo amenazador, aunque para que negarlo, estaba algo gracioso con aquel traje negro, con su camisa blanca y su pajarita XD

Fríamente se cruzó de brazos y quedó apoyado en el filo de la ventana por la que había entrado, sus ojos parecían traspasar a su cuñado.

**-Tardas mucho-,** fue lo que únicamente aportó a la razón por la que estaba allí.

**-Te habrá mandado Temari ¿cierto? Que posesiva que es esta mujer. Vale que soy un cobarde pero no escaparía de mi propia boda-,** mientras hablaba Shikamaru podía observar como ahora Gaara tenía la vista fija en la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido la Yamanaka, además que parecía algo sombrío, aunque eso no era de extrañar, **-no digo que no se me haya pasado por la cabeza escaparme-,** seguía sin obtener respuesta de que era escuchado, **-aunque claro siendo tu hermana tan violenta como es…-,** nada, **-y lo guapa que se ha puesto Ino en estos años…-,** de pronto Gaara se volvió hacia él y lo fulminó, si las miradas mataran él ya estaría bajo tierra.

**-¿Qué insinúas con eso?-,** preguntó intento tranquilizarse y conservar su inexpresión.

**-¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué tu hermana es violenta o que Ino se ha puesto muy guapa?-.**

El pelirrojo se quedo quieto unos instantes, parecía meditar la pregunta sin querer dar signo alguno de sus pensamientos, descruzó sus brazos y caminó hacia la salida, parecía bastante enfadado, aunque por supuesto sin querer reconocerlo.

**-No tardes o mi hermana empezará a gritar-,** sentenció al salir por el umbral que daba al amplio pasillo.

Shikamaru sonrió y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo.

**-Suerte con Ino-,** murmuró sabiendo perfectamente que Gaara lo había escuchado, aunque simplemente no comentó nada, dejó escapar un gruñido y siguió avanzando por el corredor.

**--**

Había sido una ceremonia hermosa, toda el templo había estado decorado con camelias. La novia llevaba un traje de novia típico japonés, estaba radiante, aunque solo se le viera dos mechones rubios que le caían sobre el preservado pecho, en un escote bastante disimulado para los gustos de la chica. Al final cuando salieron de la misa y se dirigieron al banquete, celebrado en la parte trasera de la casa de Naruto, ahora rokudaime, Shikamaru ya no tenía corbata y su cabello castaño le caía suelto hasta los hombros. Muchas de las jóvenes que había se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que le quedaba, demasiado sexy para esa impresión después de casado.

Sasuke se mantenía apartado de la gente, estaba apoyado en el muro de piedra que cercaba el jardín. Aún siendo un día para cerebrar el seguía vistiendo igual, con su camisa japonesa blanca y sus pantalones negros, acompañando a la bronca cuerda morada que rodeaba su cintura y la kusanagi de su espalda. Sorprendiendo a muchos, quién se encontraba a su lado no era ni más ni menos que Hyuga Hinata, quién le hablaba cariñosamente mientras él se mantenía de brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, como si no la escuchara. Un trozo de quién sabe qué, le cayó en el pelo azul, haciendo que una vena le creciera en la frente, no le costaría mucho imaginar quién habría sido el gracioso. Lentamente ascendió la mirada y observó a un Naruto con su ropa de Hokage reglamentaria partiéndose la caja mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su mujer, Sakura. Esta sonrojada por aguantar la risa intentaba regañarlo sin mucha credibilidad.

**-¡Usuratonkachi!-,** gruñó mientras arrancaba una rama del árbol próximo y se la lanzaba justo a la cabeza. Hinata cerró los ojos para no ver el impacto.

Naruto se puso serio, agarró a Sakura de la cintura para que no volara, y extendió la palma de su mano, una inmensa ráfaga de viento escapó de ella, haciendo volar la rama y la mitad de las mesas que había delante. La pelirosa se tuvo que agarrar a su marido para no sufrir la misma suerte, mientras le chillaba al oído sonrojada a más no poder.

**-¡Ups! Me cargué medio decorado, dattebayo, jajajajaja-,** se descojonaba el tío, Sasuke también dejo escapar una sonrisa. Hinata se encogió en el costado del Uchiha algo avergonzada mientras él le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. Sakura estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

**-¿Es que siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo?-,** una vena apareció en su frente y empezó a crujirse asesinamente los nudillos de las manos. Todo el mundo tenía una gota resbalando de la frente, menudo Hokage, menuda mujer XD

**-¡Kya! ¿Recuerdas que prometiste amarme hasta la muerte?-,** lloraba cómicamente mientras corría por todo el jardín con Sakura detrás.

**-Por supuesto, solo tengo que matarte para liberarme de mi promesa, jujuju-,** tenía una aspecto terrorífico, casi sacado de una película de susto.

Naruto tropezó con su larga capa blanca y terminó en el suelo, negando con la cabeza, era hombre muerto.

**-¡Que alguien me ayude, os lo ordeno que para algo soy el Hokage, hey hey por favor!-,** se arremolinó al pie de un árbol esperando la sentencia final, o bien lo mataba o se quedaba un mes sin sexo.

**-No tiene importancia, dobe, se elige un Hokage nuevo, o sea, yo-,** y con su Sharingan activado curvó una siniestra sonrisa.

**-¡Habéis creado un complot contra mí, después de matarme te irás con mi mujer, si siempre lo he sabido!-,** Sakura se enfureció aun mas, y encima la llamaba adultera, **-pues Sasuke-teme, que sepas que Hinata está embaraza ¿que pasará con los niños si yo muero?-.**

La pobre pelirosa echó humo por las orejas y empezó a zarandearlo hasta quitarse el sentido, parecía poseía por el diablo.

**-¿Estas insinuando que los niños son tuyos, maldito Hokage?-,** tenía llamas en vez de ojos.

**-No por favor, no he dicho eso, ahhhh!-.**

Lo que resta a la actuación de estos dos queda censurada para no dañar la mente del lector XD

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, se volvió hacia Hinata y la miró fijamente, esta agachó la cabeza sonrojada y desvió sus ojitos plata hacia otro lado, no sabía como decírselo, había estado pensando tantas veces en como hacerlo y ahora Naruto lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos y delante de un montón de gente.

**-Hinata ¿es eso cierto?-,** su voz sonaba fría e intimidante, tanto que la pobre Hyuga sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

**-Yo… lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, no hace mucho que somos… pareja, y yo he tenido un descuido así, gomen yo…-,**

Antes de que pudiera terminar el Uchiha la abrazó apretándola inmensamente contra su pecho. La cara de la pobre Hinata comenzaba a ponerse realmente encarnada, era la primera vez que su chico la abrazaba de esa forma, no podía creérselo, Sasuke la estaba abrazando.

**-Es perfecto-,** dijo con una sonrisa, la retiró y le besó la frente cariñosamente. La gente lo miraba como si hubiera visto un ovni, **-por fin podré renacer mi clan y con la mujer que mas amo, gracias Hinata-,** la volvió a abrazar y para nueva sorpresa le dio un profundo beso en los labios, él mas cálido que nunca había sentido.

La peliazul no pudo más y dejó escapar unas cuantas perlitas mientras sonreía tímidamente, se secaba los ojitos con un dedito cuando vio a Sasuke arrodillarse ante ella, agarrarle la mano y apretarla entre las suyas.

**-Hina ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-,** aun siendo el chico frío que era, el moreno se sonrojó un poco, dejando a toda la gente boquiabierta.

Ella no podía hablar, así que hipando asintió con la cabeza y también cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a su futuro marido.

Sakura se levantó después de arriarle a Naruto y quedó mirando la escena, sus ojos se abrieron y arrastró al rubio hasta donde estaba los otros, intentando intervenir en la conversación.

**-Ya he recordado lo que tenía que decirte, Naruto-,** comentó la pelirosa ahora con Hinata abrazada a ella por la felicidad.

El pobre Uzumaki con un ojo morado y una sonrisa que demostraba cuantos dientes le había roto, intentó ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Sasuke que le había dado la vena tierna y lo sostenía por debajo de los brazos como si fuera un trapo.

**-¿Si?-,** soltó escuetamente, temía decir algo más y que molestara a su esposa, una nueva paliza de esa bestia y no dudaría más que el cuarto Hokage, y eso que estuvo poco XD

**-Ayer me hice la prueba y yo también estoy embarazada, jeje ¿que coincidencia verdad?-,** felices ella y Hinata se abrazaron dando pequeños saltitos.

Naruto abrió los ojos, se sorbió los mocos para no llorar y se agarró al cuello de Sasuke mientras daba vueltas por todos lados.

**-¡Si, si, si, por fin voy a ser padre, dattebayo!-,** se separó y le sonrió a su amigo, este le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando vieron que estaban demasiado cerca y en una situación así de embarazosa se sonrojaron y empujaron mutuamente, separándose mosqueados, ante todo estaba su orgullo y… bueno lo demás es mejor ni pensarlo UU.

**--**

Todo siguió con plenos griteríos, menos para una rubia, que amargamente sola piscaba los aperitivos que había por la mesa. Suspiró mientras cogía un trozo de tortilla y se lo metía en la boca, sin saber que mejor hacer se dedicó a ver las tonterías que hacía Naruto y las borderías de Sasuke, aunque tenía que reconocer que ver a Hinata tan feliz y a Sakura su mejor amiga, embarazada a ella también le alegraba. Finalmente agarró otro trocito de tortilla y se lo fue a meter en la boca. Unos palillos lo interceptaron.

**-Vaya cuadro ¿verdad?-,** esa voz le sonaba, y era la última que quería escuchar en lo que restaba de día.

Echó lentamente la cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver allí parado frente a ella su peor pesadilla. Gaara sonreía con malicia mientras masticaba el pedacito de tortilla que elegantemente le había robado momento antes con sus palillos. Ino decidió ignorarlo.

**-Vete-,** gruñó buscando algo más por los restos que aun quedaban en los platos, claro mesas que no había volado Naruto, por supuesto.

**-Mmm… veo que en verdad me odias-,** observó como las ondulaciones de la dorada coleta le caían sobre el pecho, que desde su altura podría verse con total perfección, le gustó, **-aunque del amor al odio hay un paso-,** sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró un bucle que tenía en el escote, rozando mínimamente la tersa piel con las yemas de sus dedos y se lo echó al hombro, despejando la hermosa vista.

Ino quedo rígida, notando como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, furia crecía en ella ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarle el pecho de esa manera? Con una ardiente mirada le golpeó la mano que la había rozado y le encaró, aquello había que pararlo pero ya.

**-¿Quién te crees que eres?-,** el pelirrojo la miró con seriedad, **-me importa una mierda si eres el hermano de la mujer de mi mejor amigo, te odio, no te soporto, aborrezco que me toques, que estés siempre molestán…-,** de pronto sus palabras se atragantaron cuando sintió el leve toque que efectuaba en su brazo, tenía las manos tan frías y aun así parecía quemarla, volvió a sonrojarse, **-he dicho que me sueltes-,** con un estirón se retiró unos pasos de aquel hombre que la estaba volviendo loca.

Gaara esta vez se mantuvo inexpresivo, únicamente acortó la distancia que había procurado la rubia. Ella seguía echándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda dio con los matorrales que separaban la vivienda con la próxima.

**-Sé que todo lo que has dicho antes no es verdad, si… reconozco que disfruto molestándote, verte enfadada me provoca una revolución interior que me excita-,** levantó la mano que era seguida por la atemorizada mirada azul, **-pero también me gustaría tenerte, hacerte mía, poseerte, robarte de todos los demás para que únicamente me miraras a mí-,** con el dorso de su mano acarició lentamente la pálida mejilla, esta estaba cubierta de un sensual rubor que la hacía increíblemente bella.

Ino quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir ni como actuar, aquella caricia la estaba matando, pero… no de asco, no. Era ardor, deseo, creía que se derretiría con la simple proximidad de ese fuerte cuerpo, por la profunda mirada agua marina que la calaba hasta el alma. Sin saber porqué, la rubia empezó a levantar los brazos, deseaba rozarle, apretarse contra él, entonces sobre su hombre lo vio, en la distancia Shikamaru la estaba observando mientras Temari hablaba acaloradamente con Kankuro, parecía regañarlo. La mirada café se clavaba en la escena y se mantenía alerta, como si fuera a actuar de un momento a otro.

**-Shikamaru…-,** pronunció Ino, sin saber los efectos que podrían acarrearla aquel simple nombre.

El cuerpo de Gaara se endureció, su pecho palpitó furioso cuando escuchó aquel nombre, las venas de su cuello comenzaron a hincharse y su voz temblaba de ira. Sin poder controlarse agarró a la rubia de los hombros y la zarandeó bruscamente, chocándola una y otra vez contra los arbustos traseros.

**-¿Por qué pronuncias su nombre? ¡Siempre que estas conmigo tiene que salir él, siempre, estoy harto!-,** la apretó tanto en los brazos que seguro que a la mañana siguiente tendría unas severas machas amoratadas en ellos, **-desde ahora, eres mía-,** susurró posesivamente.

La rubia no supo que contestar, solo pudo quejarse por los apretones hasta que la soltó. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para ver la expresión decidida de aquel hermoso hombre. La rodeó por la cintura agarrándola con suma fuerza mientras que la otra mano acariciaba su espalda, ascendiendo hasta su pelo. En un súbito estirón le arrancó la goma y dejó que todo el cabello, le cayera hasta la mitad de la espalda, bañándola de dorado. El pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar entre aquellos fuertes brazos, no sabía que hacer, a donde correr, era más el susto de tener que reconocer lo que sentía que la agresividad de Gaara. Pero sus intentos fueron anulados cuando el pelirrojo se apretó más contra ella, colocó una pierna entre las blanquitas de la mujer y se estrechó en su pecho.

Un fuerte calor ascendió por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, su piel se erizaba con aquel mero contacto, su respiración se aceleró y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedar expectante antes aquellas brillantes esmeraldas, cegadas de deseo.

**-¿Qué vas… a… hacer?-,** preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Gaara se permitió sonreír escuetamente, agarró la barbilla con suavidad y la ascendió un poco mientras él se agachaba y se quedaba a escasos milímetros de aquella carita angelical.

**-Besarte…-,** susurró, roncamente, una palabra tan ruda y profunda que impactó fuerte en el pecho de la Yamanaka.

No pudo moverse ni reaccionar cuando ya tenía aquellos labios rojos sobre los suyos, posesivamente los posó en ellos y los acarició con lentitud, saboreando aquella pequeña boquita de fresa. Ino cerró los ojos y sintió que el mundo desaparecía, solo quedaban ellos dos. Ascendió nuevamente los brazos y se aferró a su cuello, deslizando sus dedos gentilmente por las lisas hebras cobrizas, tan suaves y sedosas. Gaara estiró del labio inferior para que abriera la boca, aunque ella parecía no estar dispuesta a complacerle hasta ese punto, sin embargo ascendió la mano de su espalda y agarró los dorados cabellos estirando bruscamente de ellos. Ino gimió, abriendo la boca y notando como la calidez de la lengua de Gaara se colaba en su interior, invadiéndola en un pasional movimiento. Ella se apretó más, rozando sus voluminosos pechos con aquel fuerte torso, quería seguir besándolo hasta la muerte, ser solo suya, juntos en ese inmenso mundo.

De pronto un ruido sordo sonó a su lado, se separaron de golpe y observaron como una mesa había volado hasta ellos. Se dieron cuenta que unos centímetros más a la derecha y hubiera impactado con la espalda de Gaara. Ino tragó saliva mientras el pelirrojo con la mirada del diablo buscaba el causante de aquel alboroto. Naruto estaba sobre Sasuke mordiéndole la cabeza mientras este daba manotazos a su espalda para quitárselo de encima. Hinata estaba echa un tomate maduro mientras Sakura le gritaba al rubio que dejara en paz al moreno. Suspiró resignado, esos siempre estarían igual.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Ino, esta ya no estaba, había corrido de allí y por la dirección que había tomado seguramente se habría metido en los baños de caseta que habían instalado en la parte norte del jardín. Escondió la vista bajo el flequillo rojo e intentó calmarse, no simplemente, no podía. Le pegó tal puñetazo al arbusto que provocó un agujero en la red de alambre que los custodiaba.

**-¡NARUTO!-.**

**--**

Ino se sujetó el vestido y a la mínima oportunidad salió corriendo de allí, lo primero que pensó fue entrar en los baños que había en el jardín, pero se lo pensó mejor. Con la cara aun roja por el sofoco, se agachó para quitarse las sandalias altas y descalza salió de nuevo corriendo hasta el interior de la mansión que ahora pertenecía al rokudaime.

Quedó en la entrada, respirando aceleradamente, miró hacia los lados e intentó recordar donde estaban esos baños interiores que tan bonitos le habían parecido la primera vez que entró en ellos. Ascendió la mirada y subió por las enormes escaleras, siguió su instinto y entró en la primera puerta de la derecha, y como no, allí estaba lo que tanto buscaba. Suspiró.

**-Mierda ¿Cómo se atreve a besarme?-,** dejó tirada las sandalias y se dirigió al lavabo, abriendo el grifo sin cuidado comenzó a recoger el agua cristalina entre sus manos y echársela descontroladamente en la cara, **-y encima yo… yo… me ha gustado ¡demasiado para mí! ¿Cómo puedo haberme excitado con ese tío? Yo lo odio ¿no?-.**

Se miró al espejo, vio su pelo ondulado suelto, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios un poco hinchados por la forma pasional en que la había besado. Se ruborizó, aquel aspecto de máximo deseo lo había tenido por culpa de Gaara, aun no se lo creía ¿podía gustarle Gaara sin que ella misma se diera cuenta?

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe. El pelirrojo como alma que lleva el diablo entró y la volvió a cerrar ahora con más cuidado, echando el pestillo sin que la rubia hallara el detalle. Iba a exigirle tres verdades cuando la observó. Quedó completamente maravillado.

Su pelo dorado era hermoso, sobre todo completamente suelto, ahora le llegaba casi al trasero. Sus zafiros brillaban velados, tan sensuales que le hacían estremecer, sus labios hinchados le rememoraba los instantes anteriores hasta que volvía a perderse por las brillantes gotitas de agua que resbalaban por su cara, surcaban su cuello y ser perdían entres el canalillo de sus apretados pechos.

**-Ino…-,** murmuró tan expectante para añadir nada más.

La chica no sabía que le ocurría, además que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada como para pensar con claridad. Le dio la espalda y cogió la toalla que había en el pasamano para poder secarse.

**-Vete, ya me has confundido bastante, Gaara-.**

El pelirrojo quedó serio, se acercó unos pasos y colocó una mano sutilmente en el lavabo, dejándole pegaba a la pared.

**-¿Te confundí?-,** los ojos agua marina eran tan penetrantes que no pudo mentir por mucho que se lo exigía.

**-Si, me confundiste, yo creía que te odiaba pero… alguien que desprecias no consigue provocarte los sentimientos que tu me causas a mí-,** lo había dicho en tono de reproche, lo sabía pero aún no quería terminar por admitirlo.

Gaara se envalentonó por aquella confesión y volvió a dejarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, la única forma de apabullarla era tenerla acorralada y sin salida.

**-¿Te gusto?-.**

La pregunta había sido directa, Ino se sonrojó, no tenía preparada ninguna excusa para algo así. Sin embargo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando un dedo del chico siguió el mismo recorrido que una de las pocas gotas que aun quedaban en su cara. Pasó despacio por su mejilla, recorrió con presión su cuello y terminó deslizándose por las ondulaciones de sus pechos.

Le apartó la mano con un guantazo y desvió la cabeza, hacia el lado del lavabo, mal movimiento porque desde el espejo podía verse, aquello la excitaba sin poder contenerse.

**-Una cosa es que me atraigas y otra que me gustes-,** balbuceó mientras tragaba saliva, o se sujetaba en el mármol o sus piernas no tardarían en ceder.

**-En cualquier caso ya no me odias-,** Gaara sonrió satisfecho, acarició uno de los bucles y lo apartó de la linda cara, despejándola para poder admirarla, **-y… te atraigo, es un buen comienzo…-.**

Sin que la muchacha se lo esperase la rodeó por la cintura y se hundió en su cuello, besándolo con calidez, deslizando sus labios sutilmente por toda la sensible curvatura. Ino cerró los ojos, dios… aquello era tan erótico, no podía soportarlo.

**-Gaa… ra…-,** musitó fugazmente, mordiéndose el labio mientras su manos comenzaban a posarse en la espalda del hombre.

**-Déjame amarte Ino, haré que cambies de opinión…-.**

Una de las manos del chico se dirigió al broche de plata que tenía en el hombro del vestido, con rapidez lo desabrochó, dejando que las dos partes de tela cayeran, una hacia adelante y la otra hacia atrás, respectivamente. Se irguió un poco para mirarla a los ojos, la rubia estaba completamente ida, solo quería más, más roces con aquel hermoso hombre.

**-Yo…-,** intentó decir Ino.

Gaara la acalló con sus labios, tiernos y sedosos que se perdieron en los suyos, tranquilizantes y añadiéndole ardor a la situación. Ella se estremeció notando como los dedos del cobrizo comenzaban a bajar por su hombro, dejó su tacto implícito en aquella tierna piel, palpó la curvatura de sus senos y los envolvió con la mano, masajeándolos mientras entre los dedos, índice y corazón, presiona el rosadito pezón de la Yamanaka.

Ella gimió dentro de la boca su boca, y empezó a restregarse contra él, aquello era mejor de lo que había pensado y estaba perdiendo el control sin poderlo evitar. Se agarró a los mechones rojizos y siguió besándolo, siendo ahora ella la que recorría con su lengua el caluroso interior de la boca de Gaara.

**-Ven…-.**

Gaara estiró de su mano y con un suave movimiento la montó sobre el amplio lavabo de mármol. Ino se ruborizó cuando se percató de la situación, muchos chicos creían que por su soltura y desvergüenza era íntima con los hombres, pero se equivocaban, todavía era pura y aquella escena era nueva para ella. Su mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo fuego y sin poderlo evitar se abrazó a Gaara, ocultado la cara en su hombro.

Este que ya le había quitado el otro broche se paralizó ante esa reacción ¿abría echo algo mal? ¿de verdad se había sobrepasado con ella, pero si ya habría…? Entonces todo se le iluminó, una sonrisa se curvó en su cara y con amabilidad la despegó de sí, intentando que le dejara mirarla a la cara, cosa que rehuía como si le fuera el alma en ello.

**-Para… Gaara…-.**

Tenía los ojos vidriosos y sus manos rígidas se clavaban con las afiladas uñas en los antebrazos del pelirrojo. Gaara suspiró y la sujetó de la barbilla, tenía que mirarla directamente, hacerle comprender que ella desde ahora era únicamente suya.

**-Eres virgen ¿verdad Ino?-,** la formuló con sequedad, sin demostrad ni un ápice de ternura, así era él.

Lo primero que sintió fue humillación, como si la despreciara por ello. A lo mejor, lo que le apetecía era un simple buen polvo con una experta y ella lo aparentaba pero… no lo era. Se sintió baja, poca cosa, inferior y eso la hería en su orgullo, sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, ella no lloraría. Con un brusco empujo lo retiró, mirándolo con furia.

**-¡Si buscabas a una cualquiera con la que pasar un rato te equivocas de persona!-. **

Levantó la mano dispuesta a pegarle una bofetada, pero Gaara la paró en el trayecto y se la torció en la espalda, la pobre Ino dio un quejido de protesta. De pronto sintió de nuevo la calidez de aquellos carnosos labios que la habían echo derretir momento antes, asombrada abrió ampliamente los ojos. Se separaron.

**-Por supuesto que no, yo no buscaba una cualquiera, te quería a ti-,** sonrió escuetamente y le soltó el brazo que le frotaba a modo de perdón por el brusco acto, **-me complace que vayas a ser únicamente mía, que el cuerpo de mi mujer no haya sido corrompido por otro hombre-.**

Observó el pecho al descubierto que tenía frente a él, plenamente maravilloso. Ino no sabía como reaccionar, nunca se hubiera esperado algo tan profundo de aquel témpano de hielo que era Gaara, pero le había gustado, si… ahora podía reconocerlo.

La rubia cerró los ojos y se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás cuando sintió la caliente lengua del pelirrojo recorrerle uno de sus pezones, endureciéndolo, el otro era masajeado con la yema de su dedo, los aprisionó mientras mordía lo mordía y ella se sintió morir, gimió y sus piernas se abrieron para dejarme mayor comodidad al hombre que la estaba haciendo ver el cielo.

**-¿Entonces… mmm… yo… que soy para ti?-,** achicó los ojos e intentó mirarlo.

Tenía un rostro tan masculino y a la vez delicado, ver cada facción, cada movimiento de sus labios, como sus ojos se cerraban por el placer que sentía, aquel flequillo rojo caer embelleciendo su frente ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo bestialmente atractivo que era Gaara?

**-Simplemente mía-,** se separó para darle un tierno beso en los labios, dedicándose a acariciarle los muslos mientras frotaba su fuerte torso con los senos de Ino, **-eso eres, mía-, **sus ojos brillaron al decirlo, parecía totalmente seguro, confiado.

Eso le gustó a la Yamanaka, que abrazándose a su cuello se apegó a él, disfrutando de los eróticos movimientos que le brindaba y de la respiración que compartían. La mano de Gaara seguía su camino al interior del muslo, buscando su calidez.

**-Y tu…-,** Ino enredó los dedos entre las hebras rojas y le lamió sensualmente la pálida mejilla, oyéndolo de suspirar, **-¿también eres mío?-,** susurró despacio, recorriendo ahora con su húmeda lengua su oreja.

Gaara cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto, era exquisito tenerla allí, dispuesta y participativa para él, solo para él. Suspiró largamente, y se concentró en llegar hasta su destino. Lo halló preparado para él, desprendiendo calidez y excitación. Resbaló sus dedos por aquella flor cultivada y la frotó incesante, provocándole infinito placer.

Ino dio un fuerte alarido y clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Gaara, suspiraba totalmente encendida, su pecho agolpaba en fuertes botes contra el del pelirrojo, aquello era realmente delicioso.

**-¡Ah! Gaara…-,** gemía sin poder dejar de apretarse contra él.

**-Completamente-,** murmuró de forma ronca mientras introducía dos dedos y lo balanceaba suavemente en su amplia calidez.

**-¿Co… mo…?-,** preguntó confusa, separándose lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.

**-Yo también soy tuyo, completamente-,** reafirmó, dándole un cariñoso beso, lamiendo sus labios y en el proceso hacer que se apoyara contra el cristal.

Ino quedó algo tendida, observando como Gaara se estiraba del lazo del cuello y lo tiraba al suelo, lentamente se fue abriendo los botones de la camisa blanca y se la abrió. Su miraba se veía impaciente, tanto y más que la de la rubia que lo admiraba embelesada por aquel tremendo cuerpo. Como último se abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera de aquellos finos pantalones negros.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, aunque tuviera puesto los bóxer aun él ya había vuelto a rozarle tiernamente los muslos, apretándole las caderas y atrayéndolas hacía él. Ino se irguió y aun sentada lo volvió abrazar, agarrándose a su cuello mientras sus blancas piernas rodeaban la cintura del muchacho.

Gaara sonrió, le retiró el cabello dorado del cuello y lo lamió, mientras que con la otra mano, disimuladamente se bajaba el bóxer y dejaba su sexualidad al aire. Buscó la mano de la rubia y la deslizó por su fuerte pecho, descendiéndola hasta que rozó los rizos cobrizos. Ella ruborizada intentó apartarla pero él la apretó aún más abajo.

**-Gaara…-,** murmuró tensa.

**-Por favor Ino-,** lo miró a los ojos verdes, completamente velados de deseo, **-tócame-,** pidió dejando entrever un tono ansioso.

La rubia se hundió en su boca, introduciendo su lengua y dejando que aquel delicioso músculo se frotaba incesante con el contrario. Aprovechó el distraimiento para dejarle hacer y llegar a acariciar su intimidad, estaba fuerte y rígido, aun así desprendía tan calidez que la dejó abrumada, envolvió la potencia entre sus finos dedos y la agitó sin prisa.

Los suspiros de Gaara se colaban directamente en su boca, eran roncos y sensuales, mientras sus bocas seguía rozándose y devorándose en un baile de sin fin deseo. Le apretó un poco más fuerte y el pelirrojo tuvo que retirarse, parecía al límite, con las mejillas arreboladas y los pulmones faltos de aire.

**-Lo siento-,** Ino se avergonzó y escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo dorado, **-te he hecho hado, no era mi…-,**

**-No sigas-,** Gaara la sujetó posesivamente de la cintura y se colocó entre sus piernas, apretando ambas intimidades, presionándolas con movimientos exquisitos, la Yamanaka se posó en los fuertes hombros y se mordió el labio por el placer, **-si no me hubiera apartado, esto habría terminado muy rápido-,** avergonzado por la confesión le rozó las caderas y se centró, **-prepárate… Ino-,** ella asintió y se abrazó a él, escondiendo la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

Ino gimió cuando notó como algo potente y duro entraba en ella, se deslizaba en su interior y la quemaba, al principio un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió toda la columna, después aquello era infinito goce. Sacó la lengua y comenzó a recorrer la tersa piel de su cuello, relamiéndola con deseo. El pelirrojo le presionaba los muslos y apretaba su trasero contra él, entrando una y otra vez en su extrema calidez. Podía escuchar sus roncos gruñidos de placer cada vez que la rozaba interiormente, le besaba los hombros y mordía sus pechos mientras no paraba de balancearse rítmicamente

¡Oh dios como había deseo este momento! Era tan tierna, tan cálida, aquella fiera indomable ahora estaba deshecha en sus brazos, gimiendo mientras lamía fogosamente su cuello. Ella por su lado, podía sentir la sensibilidad que aquel frío hombre se rehacía a transmitir, como cariñosamente la cobijaba en su regazo y con una infinita suavidad la hacía suya, únicamente suya.

Creyó morir cuando una ola de placer invadió su pequeño cuerpo, sus senos se agitaron y sus caderas se adhiriendo a aquella cintura fuerte que la recargaba de sumo goce. Cerró los ojos y gimió, derritiéndose en una infinidad de sentimientos encontrados pero no por eso menos extasiantes, estaba llegando a su cúspide, no… más bien la estaba atravesando veloz como un rayo, se irguió y pegó su pecho en aquel cálido cuerpo que la apresaba, gritó por última vez y se dejó caer hacia delante.

Sus músculos interiores requirieron una extrema presión en Gaara, quién sujetándola fuertemente de las nalgas dio el último empujón, desbordando sus sentimientos y su semilla dentro de ella, el placer le nubló la vista y provocó que un gruñido escapara roncamente de sus labios, devolviéndole el abrazo a su diosa amada, la cual descansaba en su hombro.

**-Yo… esto… ha sido maravilloso-,** comentó Ino, aun sin poder creérselo.

**-Totalmente reconocido-,** respondió Gaara, intentando poder volver a respirar, le acarició lentamente el largo cabello dorado y la retiró suavemente para poder hablarle mientras miraba directamente aquellos esplendorosos zafiros, **-¿ahora ya no me odias?-,** susurró deslizando calidamente su pulgar por la mejillas sonrojada de ella ¡se veía tan hermosa!

**-Si te odio…-,** él encogió el entrecejo, ella simplemente sonrió, **-pero también te amo-,** y se dejó recaer en su pecho, abrazándolo.

**-Vaya…-,** se resignó a sonreír, su mujer siempre sería así y la verdad, no quería cambiarla.

Un fuerte ruido se oyó en el patio y un chirrido de pájaros vino detrás. Los gruñidos de Sakura dejarían sordo a cualquiera mientras que seguramente Hinata se estaría muriéndose de vergüenza.

El Rasengan se estrelló justo en los ventanales del baño donde la pareja estaba, haciendo un fuerte boquete y dejando media pared al aire. Todo el pastel quedó descubierto. Ino al ver que todo el mundo la miraba se encogió en el pecho de Gaara, tan roja que su cara podría explotar. El pelirrojo con una vena en la frente miró hacia abajo y la clavó en Naruto, el cual se reía con nerviosismo, hoy sería hombre muerto.

**-¡Eh… jeje… bonito culo Gaara!-,** se rió el rubio, mientras se Sasuke cogía a Hinata y se la llevaba de allí antes de que la bomba explotara, Sakura por su parte agarró de la capa a su marido e intentó salir corriendo con él a rastras.

Gaara parecía que había dejado de respirar, su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos se pusieron completamente rojos.

**-¡NAAARUUUTOOO!-.**

**--**

Shikamaru que pasaba por el pasillo en aquel mismo momento, suspiró, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hasta el dormitorio donde su mujer lo estaba esperando.

**-No solo las mujeres son problemáticas, esta aldea es problemática, y ya no hablemos del Hokage, por kami… con lo a gusto que se está mirando las nubes…-.**

**-¡SHIKAMARU!-,** el grito de Temari se escuchó en todo el barrio.

**-¡Si, cariño, ya voy!-,** respondió con pesadez y rascándose la nuca, si ya lo decía él.

**-¡QUE TE DES PRISA COÑO!-,** volvió a gritar, la mujer estaba urgente.

El pobre Shikamaru se echó en la pared y miró al techo, si, definitivamente tendría que haber huido como todo el mundo temía ¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? Otra pregunta que tendría que hacerle a su padre.

**--**

_**Jajaja XD me troncho XD vaya mierda de oneshot pero lo bien que me lo he pasado haciéndolo XD ¿ahora no me diréis que solo escribo yaoi, cierto ¬¬? Este ha sido mi segundo lemon hetero y tengo que reconocer que aunque no tiene el mismo morbo que los yaoi, bien porque me parece un poco ordinario ponerlo igual, me ha gustado mucho, ¿a vosotros que os parece?**_

_**No tenía previsto añadir ninguna pareja más, pero me pareció gracioso hacer esa parte del banquete, así encajaría bien el final y podríamos echar unas risas.**_

_**Hijita tifa, espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, por eso he tardado tanto en colgarlo, porque me puse a escribir y como me gustó mucho ya no podía parar, espero que te haya agradado.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y espero poder actualizar pronto, dios tengo tanto trabajo que me voy a volver loca UU.**_


End file.
